Une vie avant l'hiver (Sonne le clairon)
by The Cranck Hobbit ofWinterfell
Summary: Petite song-fic centrée sur le perso de Bucky. Sur une chanson du film Spirit. (Un peu de Bucky/Natasha à la fin). /!\ Soilers Captain America Civil War. Est-il nécessaire de dire que la fanfic est mieux que ce résumé pourri ? ;)
_**Je me suis essayé à l'exercice de la Song-fic.**_

 _ **Une fanfction écrite à partir d'une chanson.**_

 _ **J'ai choisi la chanson « Sonne le clairon » du film Spirit. Les paroles sont en gras.**_

 _ **C'est une fanfiction de Captain America (le soldat de l'hiver & Civil War) écrite du point de vu de Bucky avec un petit peu de Bucky/Natasha à la fin (allez, c'est cadeau ))**_

 _ **/ !\ Spoilers de Captain America Civil War / !\ Vous voilà prévenus.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Une vie avant l'hiver

 **Sonne le clairon**

 **Pour moi s'il te plait**

 **Au fil des saisons n'oublie jamais comment j'étais**

 **Pour moi c'est la fin**

 **Je suis fatigué**

 **Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé**

Il ne se souvenait de rien lorsque des soldats de l'hydra l'ont trouvé agonisant dans la neige. Il se souvenait d'une chute, d'un homme qui criait puis plus rien. Plus rien à part le froid de la neige et la douleur.

Mais cette douleur n'était rien à côté de ce que lui réservait l'avenir.

 **Rien qu'un soldat**

 **Qui a livré son ultime combat**

 **Jusqu'au dernier soupir**

 **Emmène-moi, ou laisse-moi mourir**

Il était complètement perdu. Pendant des dizaines d'années on lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un soldat, une arme destiner à tuer sur ordre de l'hydra. Et voilà que l'homme du pont débarque et l'appelle Bucky. On lui dit que c'est un ennemi qu'il doit l'éliminer. Mais l'homme du pont ne veut pas le combattre, il l'a dit. Et l'homme du pont continue de l'appeler Bucky.

 **Sonne le clairon**

 **Dis leur que je pars**

 **Mais le chemin d'antan ne mène plus nul part**

L'hydra n'existe plus. La seule raison de son existence n'existe plus. Sa rencontre avec l'homme du pont lui a rappelé qu'il avant une vie avant l'hiver. Mais cette vie il ne s'en souvient pas. Et de toute manière cette vie avait disparu avec le temps. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'installer. Il devait fuir les hommes qui voulaient l'arrêter pour les crimes qu'il a commis en tant que soldat de l'hiver. Mais il n'est plus le soldat de l'hiver, mais il n'est pas non plus Bucky.

 **Et sans lumière, j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit**

 **D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller**

 _Désir, rouille dix-sept, aube, fournaise, neuf, bienveillant, retour à la maison, un, wagon de marchandise*_

Ces mots ont été dits. Encore une fois. Il n'aimait pas entendre ces mots, car lorsqu'il les entendait il disparaissait dans les ténèbres…

 **Mais loin là-bas**

 **Quelque part dans le ciel**

 **Une voix m'appelle**

 **N'oublie pas qui tu es**

« tu pourrais au moins te rappeler qui je suis »

Il connait la femme rousse qui prononce ces mots. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler qui elle est. Il aimerait le faire comme elle le lui demande. Mais son esprit est perdu dans le noir à cause de ses mots maudits.

 **Si tu perds espoir ton courage va retomber**

 **Relève-toi ce soir**

 **N'oublie pas qui tu es**

Ils étaient encerclés. Black Widow devant eux et Black Panther derrière eux.

Finalement la femme rousse soupir « Je vais le regretter », avant d'envoyer une décharge électrique en direction du roi du Wakanda.

Elles les avaient choisi eux, elle avait choisi de les aider.

Tout allait trop vite pour qu'il se rende compte que cela lui faisait beaucoup trop plaisir.

 **Oui !**

 **Lève-toi soldat il reste encore un combat**

 **Et tu dois gagner**

 **Oui, pour la liberté**

C'était la seule solution. Il en était sûr. Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose depuis son réveil de l'hiver. Tant qu'aucune solution n'aura été trouvée pour extirper de sa tête ce que l'hydra y avait mis il restera dans le caisson de cryogénisation.

Cette fois il était volontaire, c'était sa décision.

Et alors qu'il s'endormait pour un dernier hiver, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il osa espérer revoir une certaine femme rousse à son réveil.

 _ **Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu =)**_

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !**_

 _ **Ciao Bye Bye**_

 _ **\- TCH**_

 _ *** La traduction n'est peut-être pas la version officielle en français, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la vrai citation en français du coup j'ai traduit la version anglaise.**_


End file.
